


Side By Side (as it was meant to be)

by Nazezdha321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels?, I don’t really know how to tag this, It’s Peter and Morgan that’s all you need to know, It’s kind of angst, There’s other people too but I’m lazy, i don’t know, lil bit fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: “Morgan doesn’t quite know what to think about Peter.He comes to her home on the weekends, and sometimes during the week. Mommy smiles whenever she sees him.Mommy asks him how school has been. She hugs him when he cries. Morgan doesn’t know why he cries when he cries, but he does.But Morgan doesn’t know a lot these days, so maybe that’s not very surprising.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Side By Side (as it was meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Molly and Moriah, for never letting me forget Spider-Man.
> 
> Title stolen from a quote by Bellamy Blake (Bob Morley) in The 100, when referring to his sister (that’s on purpose y’all).
> 
> I know it’s not exactly canon that Natasha and Peter had a relationship BUT I don’t really care. Go look up fics by @Isnt_it_pretty_to_think_so because they do a really good job of forming that relationship.

Morgan doesn’t quite know what to think about Peter.

He comes to her home on the weekends, and sometimes during the week. Mommy smiles whenever she sees him. 

Mommy asks him how school has been. She hugs him when he cries. Morgan doesn’t know why he cries when he cries, but he does. 

But Morgan doesn’t know a lot these days, so maybe that’s not very surprising.

**\- - -**

The first time Morgan meets him, he’s at Daddy’s funeral. Everybody is at Daddy’s funeral. Daddy has two funerals: one at home, and one in New York. Morgan doesn’t go to the one in New York. 

The second time Morgan meets him, Mommy says, “I’ll let you two get caught up!” in that fake chirpy way she does whenever she wants to go do something else. 

He hands her a juice pop (Mommy must’ve told him) and says he’s Peter. She says she’s Morgan. She plays with her Avengers action figures. 

He doesnt say anything about Daddy, which is nice. All anyone wants to talk about is Daddy, and how sorry they are he died, and a lot of other things about Daddy. 

Nobody seems to care that Morgan would rather watch _Powerpuff Girls_ or play with her Avengers action figures than she would talk about Daddy. 

**\- - -**

When Peter comes the third time, Morgan says, “Don’t you want to talk to me about him? That’s what everyone else does.” Peter looks surprised. 

“Not really. But I will if you want to,” He replies. 

Morgan shakes her head and goes back to playing with her action figures in silence with Peter sitting by her side. 

**\- - -**

One day, Peter starts talking about the Avengers. Maybe to fill the silence or something. Morgan doesn’t know why, but it’s nice to have commentary while she plays. 

He he talks about Wanda (who occasionally sends Morgan candy), Thor (who Morgan doesn’t know), and Sam (who Morgan knows is a friend of Uncle Rhodey’s, but Peter complains about him and says he’s mean). 

In fact, Peter mentions every Avengers but two, one if you count him not talking about Daddy. 

“Who’s the Black Widow?” Morgan wonders, gesturing to the figurine with red hair and a black suit. Peter smiles but it’s sad. 

“Her name is Natasha, but you’d call her Auntie Nat, I guess. She’s gone now,” Peter says. 

“I see her on TV. She’s pretty,” Morgan replies. 

“Ask Lila, Cooper, or Nate about her sometime. Nat... Nat was cool. Really cool,” Peter explains. It takes a minute for Morgan to look up from studying the action figure to realize that Peter is quietly crying. 

“Did she die like my daddy?” Morgan asks. Peter shrugs. 

“Kind of.” Morgan hugs him. He stops crying eventually. Then they play with her action figures. 

**\- - -**

Morgan knows that Peter is Spider-Man. She thought everyone did. But Mommy explains that not everyone does. 

“You could’ve asked him, Mommy,” Morgan has seriously, because Mommy is obviously upset that she didn’t know Peter is Spider-Man. “Peter doesn’t lie.” 

**\- - -**

One day it snows outside. Morgan goes to the garage but she can’t find the sled with the red and white and blue on it. The one that would’ve been really, really good for sledding. 

She throws a fit. 

Later, Peter shows up with what he calls a ‘replica.’ 

Morgan isn’t sure what that means, but it’s good for sledding.

**\- - -**

Sometimes Uncle Happy visits. He always brings cheeseburgers.

Morgan isn’t sure why, but they’re yummy, so she doesn’t complain. 

**\- - -**

Peter tells Morgan about his friends. 

“There’s Ned, who’s my guy in the chair when I’m Spider-Man.” 

Morgan asks, “Who was Daddy’s guy in the chair?” She’s curious, and it isn’t a question she can ask Mommy. 

Peter considers for a minute before saying, “JARVIS. And FRIDAY.” 

“Who else are your friends?” Morgan asks. 

“Well, there’s MJ. She’s... wow. She’s so cool. She’s awesome,” Peter gushes. 

“Like Auntie Nat?” Morgan suggests, remembering their conversation. Peter beams at her. 

“Like Nat.” 

**\- - -**

Uncle Rhodey brings her mint-chocolate-chip ice cream and brings Peter strawberry. 

They trade. 

Morgan likes pink better. 

**\- - -**

On a Tuesday, Mommy and Uncle Happy take Morgan to Stark Tower in New York. 

People yell at her, and lights flash everywhere. 

“Morgan!” 

“Morgan!” 

“Morgan, over here!” 

“Hey, Morgan!” 

“Give the kid some space!” Uncle Happy yells, barreling into the people. Morgan clings to Mommy. 

She does not like New York. 

**\- - -**

Peter shows Morgan YouTube videos of the Avengers. Nothing of what he calls ‘graphic.’ 

Morgan is curious to see Daddy and Auntie Nat. She points to Auntie Nat, who is next to Nate and Lila and Cooper’s daddy. 

“How come she looks so sad?” Morgan wonders. Peter looks at her strangely. Not bad strange, just strange. 

“What makes you think she’s sad?”

“I don’t know,” Morgan lies, but she does know. Everybody looked sad before Daddy died. She isn’t sure why people are happy now that he’s gone, but they are. 

Except this his video is before Daddy died, and Auntie Nat looks sad. She looks like Daddy used to look whenever he saw pictures of Peter. 

Morgan doesn’t understand, and she’s sure Peter does, but he doesn’t explain. 

**\- - -**

Peter goes to Europe. When he gets back, everyone knows he’s Spider-Man.

Morgan wonders why everyone didn’t know before. 

**\- - -**

Peter takes Morgan to meet Ned and MJ. 

They’re nice. MJ is really cool. She beams when Morgan says that. 

**\- - -**

One day, when Morgan’s wearing an Iron Man shirt with red leggings and gold glittery ballet flats, Peter pulls on his Spider-Man mask and they take a selfie.

He doesn’t caption it. 

Apparently, it gets lots of likes. 

**\- - -**

Morgan finds one of Daddy’s old shirts in the laundry. It’s pretty. MJ comes over and ‘alters’ it so that’s it fits like a knee-length dress, and the sleeves and collar aren’t ginormous. 

The next time she goes to Stark Tower, she wears it with gray leggings. 

“Did you wear your dad’s Black Sabbath shirt to New York?” Uncle Happy asks. 

“It’s pretty,” Morgan explains. Uncle Happy laughs and hands her a cheeseburger. 

He mumbles something like ‘father’s daughter.’ 

**\- - -**

Morgan and Peter go to Nate’s birthday party. Lila and Cooper are there. They play basketball with Peter while Morgan and Nate sit on a bench and at cake.

“Who’s Auntie Nat?” Morgan asks, recalling how Peter told her that they knew her. 

“I’m named after her. She’s dead now. She’s really awesome,” He says, “like your dad. Your dad’s awesome.” 

“Yours too,” Morgan replies. 

**\- - -**

Morgan and Peter get Dairy Queen on Sundays. When Harley comes to visit, once every year, he goes with them.

**\- - -**

Morgan has decided that she likes Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope I made at least some of you happy? Maybe? I made Moriah happy for sure. Don’t do drugs, make good choices, have a good day. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
